Child of Ice
by Trulyembarassed
Summary: The Avengers have a problem. Thor's younger brother Jokul Frosti is running rampant around New York and they just can't seem to get ahold of him. Crackfic rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Forgive me, because this is just awful. Just truly awful. But I guess this is my account for awful writing so...

* * *

Thor never understood S.H.I.E.L.D. Yet, here he was again at another meeting, hearing about a new threat and blah blah blah.

Apparently, the storm clouds surrounding New York City were unusual. Thor didn't understand why they got so upset over the movement of clouds. They were free beings! Were they not allowed to move as they pleased? Thor didn't know how it worked on Midgard, but he knew in Asgard, fighting clouds would proove to be foolish.

"The patterns are becoming more and more unpredictable. In some areas snow falls like a blizzard while the surrounding areas are unaffected. Buildings are freezing over in seconds." Coulson explained.

Thor nodded his head slowly, giving the pretense of listening.

"We need to get you three in the sky to figure out what's up there. We think a machine or..."

Small beeping suddenly interrupted Coulson's speech. Coulson paused a moment to press his finger to his ear.

"Yea?...Right now? Okay, we're on it."

He glanced back up at the three avengers handling the job, Thor, Ironman, and Hawkeye.

"Apparently something's just been spotted falling from the sky. We think it may be the cause of the clouds. Go retrieve it."

"Yip yip. Yes'ir, do we get a treat when we come back?" Iron man asked sarcastically, but he closed his face mask and quickly followed Hawkeye and Thor out the door.

* * *

"How do you wanna do this?" Ironman asked through his communicator once he was in the air.

Hawkeye swung from a rope on a helicopter and Thor floated next to him.

Coulson's responded. "It's not too far off from the Tower. It should be breaking through the clouds...now."

The three Avengers looked up, and watched as a small figure fell from the sky. Iron man quickly flew up followed by Thor.

"Looks pretty small, definitely a one Avenger job. Hell, why don't I just go home?" Tony grumbled as he neared the small figure.

"Hey, that sort of looks like a..."

Thor was already moving. He flew ahead of Ironman, eyes panicked and arms outstretched.

"Looks like a what Ironman?" Hawkeye asked through the com.

"It looks like...a kid."

Thor's heart pounded as he recognized the blue blur falling from the sky. How did he get here? Why was he here? Thor finally connected the dots to the strange whether patterns. It seemed an old friend was making a visit. He reached him suddenly and with a umph! caught the falling figure.

Jokul!? Jokul!? Are you injured!" Thor held on to the the small child, and the child seemed to be holding on to his staff. Thor cradled the boy even closer to his chest, supporting his shoulders and the crook under his knees.

"Jokul! Please speak Jokul!"

The white haired boy muttered something unintelligibly as he rolled towards the familiar voice, eyes flickering.

"Thor? What's going on up there?" Coulson voice came through the com.

Ironman hovered next to Thor, both hands facing the ground to balance in the air.

"It's a kid!" He exclaimed.

"Well bring him back in." Coulson responded.

Thor and Ironman glanced at each other, before they both descended, Thor holding on tightly to his package.

When they reached the tower the were immediately led to a conference room by S.H.I.E.L.D personnel. Some agents tried to take the boy off of Thor but he was having none of it. He jerked the kid away from reaching hands and held him closely.

Hawkeye and the rest of the Avengers waited in the conference room. Banner looked tired and Natasha watched him carefully. Captain America was dressed up in his star spangled banner getup and Hawkeye glanced at the table from his position on the wall. Coulson sat at the head of the table, only standing up when he saw what was in Thor's arms.

"Thor! We need to get him detained! Quick, move him to the grey room!"

Thor eye flashed and thunder boomed outside.

"You shall not move this child son of Coul, he has done no wrong."

The room went quite.

"Do you...know this kid Thor?" Natasha inquired, her red head tipping.

"Yes...this is Jokul Frosti.  
My younger brother."

* * *

So yea...I know, awful. But I'm bored and don't feel like working on my other stories. Which seems to be happening more and more.

I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I kinda like the idea of Jack Frost from the Guardians being Thor and Loki's younger brother.

Once again, I have no idea where this is going so it may turn into a series of one-shots after the initial chapter. Ideas are welcome.

Till next time. To-da-loo


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Wow! The reviews you all wrote last chapter had me reeling! I just sorta hoped for maybe one or two, but 13! I'm super excited! This is to all you guys who took the time to review! Thanks so much! It means a lot! Well, enough of my blabbering, here's chapter2!

* * *

Last chapter:

_The room went quiet. _

_"Do you...know this kid Thor?" Natasha inquired, her red head tipping._

_"Yes...this is Jokul Frosti.  
My younger brother."_

* * *

The Avengers reacted quickly. Before Thor had a chance to move, Jokul was out of his hands and in the hands of Hawkeye, whom sprinted down the hall followed closely by Natasha.

Thor stood, befuddled for a second, before he turned to run after them. Ironman made an appearance in front of the door, arms crossed and armor activated.

"If he's your brother, than he definitely needs to be in the grey room." Ironman stated mechanically.

"Man or Iron, please move. I wish not to harm you." Thor wielded Mjor, his hammer, and spun it, ready for combat.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Everybody calm down! Ironman, stand down. Thor, how about you tell us a little bit about your brother huh?" Coulson yelled.

Thor and Ironman, whom were partners shortly before, studied each other waiting for the other to stand down. Thor did it first. He dropped Mjor and sat down at the conference table with a sigh.

"He is mine and Loki's younger brother. He means no harm. He is merely a child compared to us. Barley 300 years old. He won't cause damage. That I am sure of."

Coulson's sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"No offense Thor, but when it comes to your brothers, 'no harm' can translate to 'attempted genocide.' We just want to take precautions. We won't do anything to harm him unless he attacks us first." Coulson tried to soothe Thor.

"No harm shall come to him at all Son of Coul!" Thunder boomed. "He is a child! His powers are not yet formed! The strange formation of the clouds are due only to his grieved state. He meant no harm."

"If that's what he's like when he's upset, then what's he like when he's angry?" Ironman challenged. Coulson shot him a glare and turned back to Thor.

"Listen. Maybe we can work this out together. Why is he here?" Coulson asked.

"I know not why he comes here to Midgard, but I intend to discover this mystery!" Thor said, and with that he flew out the conference room, leaving the remaining Avengers to scurry after him.

* * *

Jack Frost woke in an unfamiliar place. He opened his eyes with a groan and realized, very suddenly, that this was not where he'd been last.

The last thing he recalled was a fight with Odin and then...nothing. He rolled over, too tired to sit up. He glanced around the small room, seemingly decorated by the interior designers of boring and boringer.

And that's when it hit him. There was no such thing as plain on Asgard. No one would be able to bear anything short of beauty, not even in the prisons. Which could only mean one thing. Jack felt a feral grin stretch across his face. He'd made it!

With new gusto, Jack stood up and explored every inch of the room. He stuck his head in the corners, examined the ceiling, slipped under the bed, and looked over the toilet and sink, only to sit back down in disappointment. Was that all? Jack had expected more, well, technically less, but still; after all the stories Thor told him about Midgard, he thought he'd see something amazing yet lacking in extravagance.

But this was just boring. Jack sighed. What was so incredible about grey walls? He re-evaluated the room, and wondered, with a start, how did he even get _in_ here? There was no door, no window. How had he managed this?

Jack began to think back. The last thing he recalled was arguing with Odin, then sneaking out of his room once the night fell, and then, using the many tricks Loki taught him, finding a portal to run away from Asgard. He grinned as he thought of the surprise Odin would get from suddenly losing sight of his youngest son. Served him right. For all Jack cared, he could sit on his stupid throne and _die_.

But that wasn't Jack's last memory. Distinctly he recalled Thor's booming voice. What had Thor been saying? Something about no one doing any harm to him?

'Return my brother to me at once!' Was that what he'd said? Or was it something else?

'I shall slay you, son of Coul, if any harm comes to my brother!' Was that it? Jack shook his head, he couldn't remember.

'Back away, man of iron!' And then a blast of lightning.

Jack stood with a start. He'd felt that. He'd _felt_ that! Jack grinned, this wasn't in his head at all! Thor was near, and from the sounds of it, angry.

"THOR! THOR! In here!" Jack yelled, because Thor was here and if anyone, Thor could save him from his boredom.

"THOR!" He yelled again, reaching on the bed for his staff, only to come up short.

A cold drop of dread fell into his stomach. Where was his staff?

Jack quickly re-searched the room, looking at any place his staff could be. _I had it when I left._ Jack thought panicking, _it has to be here somewhere._

Jack continued to search, going as far as opening the back part of the toilet and reaching his hands in.

That's how Thor found him seconds later when Coulson finally used he card-key and passcode to slide the wall open.

Jack looked up and stared at Thor. Thor stared back. And then-

"Brother!" Jack cried, flinging himself to his big brother and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Jokul!" Thor cried relived. He wrapped his large muscles around his brother, glad to have him safe in his arms.

"Look Thor! I made it to Midgard! And all on my own! I knew I could do it! See!? See!?"

Thor paused, a strained smile finding his face.

"Yes Jakul, I do indeed 'see.' But please tell me, why is it that you've come to Midgard? Did father send you?"

Jack made a face up at Thor, leaning slightly back from their embrace so he could look him in the eye.

"No! Father didn't think I was strong enough to make it here. But I did! He 'forbade' me to come. But I showed him." An impish grin graced Jack's face before it quickly fell into a frown. "He was saying bad things about Loki. Told me that he wasn't my brother anymore. I had to come! I had to see you two!" Jacks's eyes held triumph, but Thor felt his stomach drop the more his baby brother spoke.

"Are you saying Odin knows not that you are here?" Thor asked with a tightness in his throat.

"No, he does not! And you can't tell him Thor, you have to promise." Jack looked up with pleading eyes.

Thor didn't answer Jack, opting to fish for more information.

"How did you get here Jokul." He asked slowly.

Jack paused and looked around at the group surrounding them. He took note of Agent Coulson, The Black Widow, Hawkeye, Ironman, Captain America and Bruce, before leaning into Thor's ear like a child letting go of a big secret.

"Loki showed me." He whispered. "But don't tell him! He said I was only to use the portal for emergencies." Seeing Thor's face, Jack quickly continued. "This is an emergency! Odin spoke badly of Loki! He said he was imprisoned here. We have to save him!"

Thor's face dropped again, his eyes quickly flashing to the rest of the Avengers to see if they heard the last sentence.

"No Jokul." Thor finally amended in the softest voice the Avengers ever heard him use.

"You must return to Asgard, Odin will be worried. I shall escort you."

Jack reacted violently. "No Thor!" He yelled, as he tried to fight out of Thor's grip. "We have to free Loki! We have to! Don't make me go back Thor! Father will be so mad!"

Thor held on tighter to his flailing brother, while silently sending a meaningful look to the rest of the Avengers, letting them know the 'free Loki' statement was said in ignorance. "I will speak to father on your behalf, but it is not wise to leave Asgard without permission. The other realms are dangerous and you are much too young to travel them on your own. Even I have the warriors three and Lady Sif by my side."

Jack's fight dropped. He looked properly chastised as he dropped his head and focused on fingering Thor's shirt.

"But I'm not alone." His voice was small and hurt. "I'm with you."

The Avengers had to resist the urge to smile at the cuteness of it all.

"Nevertheless," Thor said, his voice gruff but kind. "You must return to Asgard. One day we shall travel the 9 realms together. But until you are of age, you must train and live on Asgard where Odin can protect you."

Jack looked thoroughly disappointed, and Tony took pity on him.

"Aw, c'mon goldilocks. You can let the kid stay for one day. Let him get a good look around the tower." Tony spoke up. Jack looked up at Tony, hope etching every feature of his face.

Thor looked at the other Avengers, as if needing help on making the decision.

"I see no problem with it." Coulson commented. "You said his power originates from the staff. We'll hold on to it for the duration of the visit, but I see no issue with him staying."

Jack's face flattered slightly at the mention of his staff, but he returned his look to Thor, puppy dog eyes on full blast.

Thor looked up at the other Avengers, silently asking them to speak up and disagree so he could take his brother home. Natasha smirked.

"I think it's a wonderful idea for him to stick around." Natasha spoke with a tone of cold innocence. Hawkeye grinned an followed her lead.

"Me too."

Thor looked lost, eyes reflecting betrayal.

"Please Thor? Please please please!" Jack begged.

Thor sighed, seeing no other option.

"One night." He declared, setting Jack down so he could sternly look him in the face. "And then we return to Asgard. One night only.

Jack's grin could light up New York City. He whooped and took off down the hall, apparently determined to explore everything before the day was done. Thor slowly followed his brother, afraid of the mischief he would leave in his wake.

Hawkeye smirked along with the other Avengers. "This should be fun."

* * *

So there it is! Chapter 2! I really can't get over the great reviews you all gave me! It really inspired me to write more and I've already got a map out for the rest of the story. It'll be short, but I think you'll enjoy it.

Sorry, Jack's a little more OOC than originally planned. It's just too hard to resist writing 'baby brother' Jack as opposed to 'trouble maker jack.'

I'll try my hardest to update regularly. But I'm a senior in high school and all my AP classes are driving me crazy, not to mention my 15page research paper and common app.

I hope up enjoyed it. Please point out any errors you see and I'll fix them A.S.A.P  
Thanks again for reading reviewing!


End file.
